Where Did You Put My Brain?
by tea-and-lollipops
Summary: Rei is a socially awkward girl who meets a crying Lily Potter on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. They become best friends with each other and four others! Lesbians! Gays! Straights! Violence! And More! (this description doesn't have much to do with the story)
1. The Train Ride Part 1

**Rei's POV:**

'Flippin' hell! How hard is it to find an empty compartment on this stupid train,' I thought to myself. This was getting ridiculous. I had been walking up and down the Hogwarts Express for about ten minutes and I couldn't find an empty compartment. All I wanted to do was sit by myself and be ignored until I had to interact with people.

My first seat was good for a few minutes, until a group of 3rd years decided that it was theirs. Then my second seat was later occupied by a second year, who kept making fun of me for being a first year.

I was close to giving up and just sitting in the bathroom for the whole ride, until I found a compartment with only one girl in it. I assumed she was a first year like me because she looked a little confused.

When I opened the door, I noticed that she was really pretty. She had bright red hair and huge green eyes. She was a good kind of pale I guess, and she had a few light freckles on her cheeks and nose.

She suddenly stood up and stuck her hand out and introduced herself," Hello, my name's Lily Luna Potter. What's your name?"

"My name's Rei Wilson Yetty," I replied, shaking her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Lily. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, it's okay with me" She replied. I put my trunk up in the luggage rack above the seats. When I sat down, I noticed her eyes were kind of red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Were you crying?" I blurted out before thinking. Shit, why am I so bad at talking to people.

"Umm, a little. You see, my older brother, James Potter, told me that I was so weird I wouldn't make any friends. Then my twin brother, Albus Potter, told me that I wasn't going to get into Gryffindor because I started to cry." She explained sadly.

"If you want, I'll be your friend. And we can go beat up both of your brothers for being incompetent gits. We can be the "Duo of Awesome Sexiness"." I said trying to cheer her up. I was so happy. If I didn't screw up, I was going to have a friend.

She looked up at me and smiled," I would love it if you were my friend, but our title is going to need a few changes, I'm thinking something along the lines of "The Duo of Awesome Sexy Flaming Raindrops".

"Hmm, you're right that sounds loads better," I replied giggling," Come on now, lets go show your brothers what the "Duo of Awesome Sexy Flaming Raindrops" can do!"

"Okay, follow me. I also want to introduce you to the rest of my idiotic family," Lily replied happily. We left the compartment on a mission to find her family.

**Lily's POV:**

I felt so happy when Rei and I burst into the compartment screaming "WE ARE THE DUO OF AWESOME SEXY FLAMING RAINDROPS!"

My family looked so bewildered and Rei and I were cracking up on the floor. My twin, Albus, looked at me and said, "I have underestimated your crazy." And then James said, " Who's your friend here, Lily?"

Rei had finally gotten up at this point and introduced herself to my family, "Hello Lily's various relatives and such, my name is Rei Wilson Yetty, and I am one half of the "Duo of Awesome Sexy Flaming Raindrops."

**Rei's POV:**

I don't think I have ever seen so many red heads in one space! Lily never said anything about the whole group being this large. To add to it all, they introduced themselves all at once. I can only remember the other first years, being Albus, Rose, and Louis... I think.

They eventually all calmed down and started to talk to each other. Lily, Albus, Rose, and I started playing truth or dare.

Lily went first. She chose dare, and we told her to yell "penis" outside of the cabin. When she came back inside, she said that someone came up to her and hugged her.

After that, Albus chose truth, and we asked him if he'd been kissed yet. He turned a vibrant shade of red and said "no" in a very quiet voice. This caused everyone to burst out laughing and him trying to defend himself.

I went after Albus, and I was dared to go inside a random cabin and high-five everyone. I walked out of our compartment with Lily, Albus, and Rose, and went into the cabin three away from ours. I burst into a very packed compartment and everyone was talking and laughing. I went around high-fiving everyone and getting some odd looks.

Rose was the last to go. We dared her to wait for someone to walk by outside of our cabin, grab them, say "We've been waiting for you," and bring them in here. The person who finally walked by our cabin, was a very blonde guy. He looked very surprised at first, but played along.

He said, "Yes, the space burgers were attacking, and people were in danger."

"But I've been waiting for so long. My mind started thinking these terrible thoughts. I thought something bad happened. I thought you were either dead, or … with another girl." Rose replied , very much in character.

"Why would you ever think such things," he says, moving closer and putting his hand on her arm, "I would never do that to you."

"Ok, I believe you. Next time, though, tell someone where you've gone. Now, we must hurry. The rest of the group is waiting." Rose says bringing him into the room.

Lily introduces herself first," Hello, I see you've finally arrived. My name is Lily. What's your's , all mighty space warrior."

"I'm Scorpius, the Warrior of Space and Beyond," he replies jokingly.

"I'm Rose," Rose says, gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

"It's very nice to meet you my lover," Scorpius says, sitting down.

"Likewise my space warrior," Rose replies.

Albus cuts in saying, "Hey, I'm Albus."

"Very nice to meet you," Scorpius says," But in other news, is there a particular reason I'm here? It seems as if I've stumbled into a Weasley/Potter cabin. Am I intruding?"

"You're here because I was dared to bring the first person I saw into the compartment, and no you're not intruding. But, now that you're here, do you want to play Truth or Dare with us?" Rose answers.

Then out of the blue, James asks," Scorpius, is your last name Malfoy?"

"Yes.. should I leave?" He answers quietly.

"Grow a backbone mate. You're now our friend and Rosie's lover. We're not throwing you out because of what your family _did_," Albus says.

James looks at our group and says," When the hell did he become Rosie's lover? He only entered the room a few minutes ago."

"I brought him into the room on a dare, and I was supposed to tell him that we've been waiting and then we said some things, and now we're lovers... it made sense to someone," Rose explained.

"Um, ok whatever to that. I wasn't going to kick him out by the way. I was just wondering." James says.

"Whatever,"Lily says, rolling her eyes," This is my new group of friends and I don't care what you think of them."

"Yeah," Albus agrees.

"Do you guys want to go find a different compartment? How about the one me and Lily were in before?" I suggest.

"Sure, let's get our stuff first." Rose says.

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if it's not very good. Review and what not, especially if anyone wants longer chapters. I had to break up the first one, because I didn't want it to be too long. But anyways, I hope you liked it :)**


	2. The Train Ride Part 2 and Beyond

**Rose's POV:**

Everyone finally gathered their things and began the journey to Rei and Lily's old cabin.

I was walking a little behind the group with Scorpius. We were chatting about normal stuff like Quidditch and which house we wanted to get in. I was surprised to learn that Scorpius wanted to be in Gryffindor. After thinking about it for a bit, I realized that Scorpius would do wonderfully in Gryffindor.

When we got to the compartment, there was another kid in there. He looked extremely bored, but extremely fashionable. He was wearing a brilliant white button up shirt, with very fitting jeans. His brown hair looked like it had been properly messed up, and his eyes were a beautiful brown.

When we entered the compartment he looked up and said," Finally someone came back. I noticed the luggage and decided that 2 people would come back soon enough for me to make at least one friend."

"Haha those two luggages are Lily and Rei's. My name's Albus. What's your name?" Albus asked sitting down.

"My name is Dylan Sayls. What are the rest of your guys' names?" He answered.

"My name is Rose, this is Scorpius, and that's Rei and Lily," I told him.

"What an exciting bunch of people. A Malfoy, two Potters, a Weasley, and then a fabulous little lady," he replied overly happy,"Would you guys mind if I joined your little group?"

"Not at all. Of course you can join. I- no We would love to have you in our group," Albus said in a nervous voice.

"Well do you guys want to continue playing Truth or Dare?" Rei asked. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement.

It started off normally and innocent, but people were starting to run out of exciting dares, so Dylan suggested a change in the rules.

"Maybe we should only choose dare?" Dylan suggested.

"Umm shouldn't we change or something now? The train is almost there." Scorpius said.

"Okay! How are we gonna do this? Should everyone just turn around?" Lily asked.

"I guess that'll work. Ok everyone turn around and go to a corner," Rei ordered.

I got butterflies in my stomach, and I was trying to figure out why. My best guess was that I was gonna be changing in front of a few people I've only know for a few hours. My mind drifted to thinking about nonsensical things, like how much 3 potatoes weighed or how many eggplants can someone eat before puking.

When we were all done changing, it was time to get off the train. I was excited. This was going to be my first time ever seeing Hogwarts.

I walked over to Hagrid who was screaming " Firs' 'ears! Firs' 'ears! Come 'ver 'ere to ye' boats!" and then swooped down to give Albus, Lily, and me into a huge hug," "Ow's it goin' ye' made any frien's yet?"

We all shook our heads yes and went to the boats.

**Dylan's POV:**

It was the most exciting thing, to see Hogwarts for the first time. I was ecstatic, I already had friends! The day couldn't get better. The first thought that went through my mind when I saw Hogwarts was,' This is where my friends and I will spend seven years of our lives. I wonder what ridiculous things will happen during that time.'

It was a beautiful castle. Everything was perfect and in it's place. I couldn't wait for the sorting ceremony. I want to get into Gryffindor, because that's where Al wants to go.

I hope he doesn't mind me calling him Al. It would be a shame if he did, because I love nicknames. Scorpius is definitely going to be Scorp. Rose is going to be Rosie or maybe Ros, I haven't decided yet. Rei is kind of already really short, so I'll have to think about it. Lily is totally going to be Lil.

Eeeee! We're going to enter the Great Hall now. I reach out and grab Rose's hand. Albus appears on the other side of me and grabs my hand. A rush of something goes through me... What is it? Well whatever it was, right now is no time to ponder.

I look over to Rosie and notice that she's linked elbows with Scorp, and that over on Al's side Lil is gripping his hand tightly. We are all equally nervous and scared. I hope we all end up in the same house. I'm too absorbed in my thoughts to hear anything. I'm just waiting for my name to be called.

"DYLAN SAYLS!" That's my name oh merlin what do I do. Breathe! Stay calm.

I shakily walk to the stool and plop down. The Sorting Hat is suddenly on my head and talking to me.

'You have a great want to get into Gryffindor I see. But, by how scared you seem I think HufflePuff would suit you better.'

'Please don't keep me away from my friends. I can be brave. I am brave. Please sir.'

'You do seem quite brave when needed. I can also sense that leaving your friends wouldn't do any good. I see that the only place to put you is...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was clapping for me and I went to sit down with Al, Lil, and Scorp. We all waited for Rose to get sorted into Gryffindor. The hat barely touched her head and screamed "Gryffindor".

**Albus POV:**

Finally we got to sit and eat. Everyone stopped talking about how weird it was for a Malfoy to befriend two Potters and a Weasly, even more for one to get put in Gryffindor.

"My dad and mum will be so proud of me," Scorp said beaming.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just shut up and eat," I said.

We all sat and ate in relative silence. I couldn't help, but wonder if Dylan felt the rush too when I grabbed his hand. I definitely have no idea what it was, but it didn't matter too much. I just wanted to eat and then go sleep.

We finished eat and followed the prefect to the Gryffindor tower. The whole entire tower looked like a war happened in it. Just red everywhere! I like the color and all, but they may have overdone it.

After being led to our dormitories, we began to unpack. I chose the bed closest to the door, because it looked the safest. I mean, if something were to happen, I could escape quickly. And I would be able to hide some stuff from others, because of the space between the side of my bed and the wall. It's nice and private. It's a good thing to be private.. right? I mean I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it. Oh merlin, if someone were to hear my inner ramblings, they'd think I'm crazy for sure.

Everyone else had already started unpacking. Dylan chose the bed next to mine, Scorpius chose the bed across from Dylan's, and some guy named William chose the bed across from mine. I guess he's a private person like me, because he already started to put his things in the space between the bed and the wall. He noticed me staring at him, and I tried to give him an understanding smile. I think it worked, because he smiled back and continued unpacking.

Dylan, Scorpius, William, and I then decided to sit in the middle of the room in a circle. I don't think William was too happy about having to meet all of us, but did it anyway. We ended up talking about Quidditch and how we couldn't wait until we were allowed to try out. I learned that Dylan doesn't like to play Quidditch, and that William loves to play.

We ended talking until midnight, and slowly got into our beds after Dylan passed out on the floor. We decided not to wake him, because he looked peaceful.

**Scorpius POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Dylan's voice. Oh how beautiful it is to wake up to yelling and screaming. Nothing will ever be more joyful than having things thrown about and being smacked with pillows.

When I finally decided to open my eyes, there were things everywhere. Apparently, sleeping on the floor is something Dylan does not enjoy. I got out of bed and looked to make sure none of my things were broken beyond repair. Hmm, the most damage seems to be a button ripped off a shirt. Oh well, I never liked the shirt anyways.

When Dylan finally calmed down, I looked at the time. It was still 5 in the flippin' morning. Who the hell gets up this early.

"Why would you wake up this early to scream and yell at all of us? You're a git." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Well why would you guys leave me on the floor like that. It's not nice, and now I'm sore everywhere because of it," Dylan complained.

"We were too tired to care, and now I can't fall asleep, which means I have to get ready now, and it's 5 in the morning!"I yelled

"Whatever, the rest of us are gonna sleep," Albus said.

I angrily walked to the bathroom, and started to get ready. Everything in the bathroom looked so clean. It was like being at the Manor. I guess it's not going to take long for it to get messy, with 4 boys using it. I wonder how much stuff we're going to end up breaking.

When I finished getting ready, I could hear more yelling from the dorm. When I walked back into the dorm, I figured someone had tried to get everyone up to get ready because otherwise they would be late. I rolled my eyes, got my bag, and left to go to the Great Hall.

In the common room, I found Rose, Lily, and a very sleepy looking Rei. When they saw me they asked how bad it was in my dorm. I told them that it was a disaster zone, and to be avoided at all costs.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about Emily Thern. She is such a gossip. It was like she was born knowing all the rumors about everyone. She kept everyone awake talking about all the professors. Like, really? Do I want to know which professor is shagging other professors. It was grody," Rei ranted.

"You mean she kept _you_ up all night gossiping. We tuned it out, something your gossip loving ears couldn't handle," Rose said," Which was why, we couldn't get you up at a reasonable time to get ready this morning."

"Oh whatever, I wasn't as late as Dyl and Al," Rei said, in an attempt to defend herself," Where are they anyway space warrior?"

"They may or may not be attacking each other," I replied, as they walked down the stairs yelling at each other.

"Are we going to breakfast now?" Rose said, "I'm starved."

"Sure why not?" Albus said.

**A/N: Yay! I got a review haha :D I'm not gonna have a schedule for posting, because I'm too lazy for that, so here's the next chapter. So you know, review please *puppy dog eyes* But you know keep reading if this is your cup of tea, and I promise it gets better. I'm not very good at introductions. :) tell me if anything is bad haha**


	3. The Departure

**Lily's POV:**

I turn and toss in my bed. It's been a month since we started Hogwarts and nothing extreme has happened yet. Our group of awesome people has been just as happy as we were when we met. But, today I'm really worried for the rest of them. I feel like something bad is going to happen today. Something just doesn't feel right in the air. I finally get up to try and wash away my worries in a nice, hot shower.

When I get inside the bathroom, I notice that the air smells weird. Not like a rotting smell, but more like when a group of people have been sweating in a hot room kind of smell. Like a gym or a studio. I look around, trying to find the source of the smell, but can't find anything. I guess it's just me or something.

I finally undress and start my shower. I don't take too long, because I realize it's almost time for everyone else to get up. I'll ask them about everything later.

**Rose's POV:**

I had a terrible sleep last night. I kept waking up, thinking that someone was watching me. When I looked around no one was there.

I got out of bed and noticed that Lily was gone. I panicked, thinking that someone kidnapped Lily. Then I heard the shower, and hoped that it was Lily.

I cautiously walked into the bathroom, and heard Lily yell, "Hey Rose, is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Could you hand me a towel?"

"Okay one sec."

I went over to the stack of towels that the house elves left for us, and grabbed one. As I was walking it over to Lily, something metal fell out of the towel. It looked like a.. necklace?

I didn't touch it, worrying if it was cursed. I threw the towel to Lily over the shower door, and she dried off. We went on about our morning routines, because I completely forget about the necklace.

Rei rushed in with a harried look on her face. She didn't calm down, even when Lily and I talked to her.

"Something doesn't feel right," Rei half screamed.

"I feel the same way. What about you, Rose?" Lily asked.

"That's why I was looking for you this morning," I told them.

"Did you guys notice anything amiss?" Rei asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"There was a really weird smell in the bathroom this morning, it smelled like a group of people had been sweating in here with no circulation," Lily said.

I stood there, thinking of something, "There was a necklace, in the towel I gave you. It should be over here. I completely forgot about it. It fell out when I was bringing your towel over. I didn't touch it because I didn't know where it came from, and we all know what happened to Katie Bell when she got an unknown necklace," I was looking around for the necklace whilst speaking.

"I found it!" Rei screamed.

"Keep calm we don't want to wake up the gossip master," said Lily.

"Oh shit. Is she ok? I know she isn't the greatest of people, but did anyone notice anything about her this morning?" Rei asked.

"I'll go check on her now. Maybe she knows something," I said.

I walked back into the dorm, hoping that nothing too terrible had happened to her. I mean she wasn't my worst person in the world, but a good scare might do her some good. I cautiously walked to her bed, not wanting to wake if nothing bad had happened. On the other hand, I was not expecting her reaction to me when I did walk up to her.

She jumped at my touch, that wasn't the unexpected part. The unexpected part was when she curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, hoping she would give me some answers.

"He- he was here," She spoke quietly, but seemed to calm down a little when I put my arm around her, "He came back, he was looking for me. He was saying, 'Where are you? Where did you go my little doll? I've missed you. There's something you left undone. You know you will be punished for leaving things the way they were. I will take away your things. I know you've got them. I know you can fix things. If only you tried."

"Oh merlin, Emily, it'll be ok. You'll be safe. Do you know why he came? Do you know why there's a necklace in the bathroom?" I asked, hopefully not too soon.

"Oh no. He brought the necklace. Oh no, oh merlin. I need to leave. Now. Lead me to the necklace. You guys are in danger if I stay. I know I haven't been very nice to you guys, but please help me."

"We will help you, just tell us what's going on."

"He's my guardian. He killed my parents. He thought I was special, because I started showing signs of magic the day I was born. He's obsessed with power. He thought that I could help him achieve his mad goals. He still hasn't figured out that I'm not special. Not that it makes me feel bad or anything, I can only keep up the show for so long. He wanted me to show him my true ability. I ran away with all my stuff to a nearby forest. I sent my owl to McGonagall, explaining my situation. She happily took me to Hogwarts early. I thought he would leave me alone. I guess he didn't get it. Now I have to leave again. It was nice knowing all of you. If you ever see him again send an owl to China. I think, that if I can find a farm willing to keep me as a farm hand, I'll blend in." She ended her rant here.

"We'll send you stuff as often as we can so you can keep up your studies," Rei said, "Leave! Before he comes back. We wish you well. I know we were never the best of friends, but I hope you never forget us."

"WHAT ABOUT THE NECKLACE YOU GUYS!" Lily screamed.

"I have to throw it in the ocean. It's supposed to track me. Bye guys," she said sadly, giving each of us a hug.

"Go now. If you ever need somewhere to hide, go to the Burrow. You don't know what it is, but the people there are helpful, very nice. Tell them you know us," I added, trying to be helpful.

She nodded, grabbed the necklace and her broom, shrunk her stuff, opened the window, and flew out. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I hope she would be okay.

"We need to go tell the headmistress," Rei said, after 10 minutes of watching the window she flew out of.

"Yeah..." Lily said.

We slowly trudged out of the dorm. We hadn't really notice the time fly by. It was already well passed the time to go to class, and people were probably wondering where we were, especially the boys. We walked in silence, still trying to sink in what just happened.I certainly wasn't sure what to think of it.

When we made it to the McGonagall's office, we realized we had no idea what the password was. We silently agreed to wait until someone came by to open the door for us.

Headmistress McGonagall finally came out of her office. I guess she was surprised to find the three of the four students missing from class, to appear outside her door, looking quite disturbed. I mean, I wouldn't blame her for the look on her face. I wasn't wearing the most appropriate tank top and pajama shorts in the world, and my hair wasn't brushed, which meant it was everywhere; Rei was still in complete pajamas with her hair poofed up around her head looking like a lion's mane; and Lily was wearing the first stuff she picked up from the floor, being my too tiny muggle shirt that said "SUCK IT" and Rei's boxers (Rei doesn't enjoy normal girl panties, saying that they are far from comfortable) and her hair was still dripping. McGonagall, trying to keep a straight face, calmly asked,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Emily flew away because some mad guy broke into our dorm and said he was going to take her back to make her finish her business," I explained.

"Oh dear, I knew this day would come," McGonagall said, "Come with me girls. I will excuse you from the rest of your classes."

We followed her into her office and she gave us all cups of tea and quickly summarized what happened this morning, and she dismissed us from her office, but not before warning us,

"If you girls ever walk through Hogwarts dressed like that, you will all be given detentions for two months."

We tried to hide smiles as she said this, because the other two hadn't really noticed their appearances. On the way back, Lily said,

"I am highly concerned about the clothes you wear Rose. Seriously, when did you even get this shirt? Your mum would never let you buy this."

"You're right, Teddy bought it for me. I was 5, and I told him to 'Suck it,' because I gave him a lollipop, and I was an innocent child, not knowing that it was a bad phrase. He's been secretly giving me things that say 'Suck It,' on them since I could finally understand what it meant." I explained.

"Oh dear, whatever," Lily said shaking her head, " And seriously Rei, leaving dirty underwear on the floor. I thought this was a pair of pajama shorts when I picked them up. We live in such a pig sty."

"Meh, It's never bothered me," Rei replied cooly.

"Okay, whatever about this, but what are we going to do about the whole Emily thing?" I asked.

"I guess we should just send her owls and hope for the best. I mean we should wait a little, because it's gonna take her awhile to get to China," Rei said.

"That's probably best," Lily agreed.

"Whatever guys, I'm going back to sleep. I seem to have used up all my energy during that little emergency this morning," I said, falling into my bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: This chapter may seem random, but it comes back.. anyway I seem to have I think 13 people who have read both chapters! Yay! Haha :) I thought I would have like one lonely person reading... probably will in the end :P BUT! Until then you people are awesome! Review please. I want to know your thoughts please :)**


	4. Sexy Potatoes Do Cartwheels

**A****/****N****: ****So ****this ****is ****the ****same ****scene ****as ****the ****last ****chapter****, ****but ****from ****the ****guy****'****s ****point ****of ****views****, ****just ****a ****heads ****up**

**Albus POV**:

I expected first year to be more interesting. I mean, so far we've only done normal school things, like studying and homework. It's better having everyone together though. We have loads of inside jokes, and we always forget them.

Our usual routine is, to get up to the sound of Dylan and William fighting about something or other, one's always hiding the other's things or drawing on the other's face. It quite interesting most of the time. Eventually everyone finishes using the bathroom, and we walk down together.

Usually the girls are early, but if we have to wait for more than 10 minutes, we leave. That's because, one fateful day, we were waiting for half an hour and apparently, they were all throwing up, because someone got the stomach flu, and then they all got the stomach flu. It was a bad, bad day for them.

Then we go to breakfast. I've noticed that, Rei always has toast with jam, Lily has toast with butter, Rose has scrambled eggs, while Scorpius has bacon (I think they share breakfast, but I haven't seen them actively do it), Dylan always has cereal, and I have oatmeal.

We all walk to classes together, because they're the same. We all sit near each other during classes. I sit next to either Dylan or Rei in class. I have yet to observe everyone else's seating, but we end up near each other in classes.

After classes, we go to lunch. And after lunch, we always go to the library to work on homework and study. We used to go to the common room, but then one day a second year was fooling around with his friends, and blew all of Rose's essays into the fire. She was pissed. I don't think that even _I__'__ve_ pissed her off that much. She started beating the crap out of him, like some expert ass kicker. Two seventh years had to hold her down while someone else took the poor second year to Madame Ponai.

Afterwards, she explained that Teddy had been taking her to watch his muggle MMA classes since she was 9, and when she turned 10, they allowed her to take free training lessons. Teddy told her to keep it a secret, so she did. From then on, we studied in the library.

We go to dinner sometime in between there, and it's not very eventful. Borderline boring, if you ask me.

After we finished our homework, or dinner, we hang around. We sometimes play Truth or Dare, but most of the time, we just talk. Afterwards, we go back to our dorms and sleep.

No one in the guy's dorm was expecting today to be any different, so we all got ready as normal. We waited and obligatory 10 minutes for the girls, and didn't bother wondering what was keeping them away, and went to breakfast.

Dylan was the first one to point out that they weren't at breakfast either, he said,

"Where do ya' guys think they are?"

"Well obviously, in their dorm or something. Maybe they overslept, or got sick again," Scorpius said, looking down at his bacon sadly.

"I think that they're probably sick again. Yesterday, Rei looked a little weird," I said.

"Meh, we'll check in the Infirmary after classes, ok guys?" Dylan asked.

"Okay," Scorpius and I agreed.

I, personally was waiting for them to show up during class or something, but they never came. Scorpius ended up sitting next to weirdos the whole day. I don't think he liked that.

By the end of classes, Scorpius started to look a little panicked. Once we were dismissed, he all but ran to the Infirmary. I wonder if it has anything to do with his possible crush on Rose.

Madame Ponai said that she hadn't seen any of them all day. Now we all started to panic.

"We should ask the Headmistress," Dylan suggested. We all walked over to her office in silence, slowly freaking out in our heads.

**Scorpius POV:**

Shit, shit, balls, balls, fuck, fuck! Shit, shit, balls, balls, fuck, fuck! What if something terrible happened? I hope Ro- they're all right. Oh merlin, who am I kidding. I have a crush on Rose and now I don't know where she is and what she's hurt. Wait. She'll be okay. This is Hogwarts. It'll be fine and dandy. They probably just overslept. Too busy in their dreams full of skipping in daisy fields, and happy rainbows, and singing butterflies. It'll be okay. Everyone can trust singing butterflies. Hmm, I wonder how to charm butterflies to sing.. would that be torturing the butterfly? Oh merlin, look at what you've done to me, Rose.

The Headmistress was just walking out of her office when we arrived.

"I was just looking for you three. Follow me now," she ordered sharply.

When we got inside her office she began to explain,

"Rei, Rose, and Lily had to witness the leave of Emily Thern. There was an attempted kidnapping, but they are all safe now. They are now, I believe, sleeping in their dormitory. They should be back by dinner time, and you three need to assist them with whatever they missed today."

With that, we left. Dylan, once again was the first to speak,

"I don't think Rose would ever admit to needing help with homework, which leaves Lily and Rei."

"What an awkward time to speak your thoughts," Albus said.

"Come on guys let's just get our homework done," I said glumly. I wonder how Rose feels about all of this. Agh! This is getting ridiculous! I really need a distraction, Charms essay enter stage left. I wonder how awesome it would be able to share thoughts with someone. SHUT UP BRAIN! I need to focus.

**Dylan POV:**

What an exhausting day. I wonder if I can sneak up the stairs to check on them. Would it work if you thought girl thoughts? I want to try now... or I could be normal and get another girl to go up the stairs and get them. Maybe you can go up the stairs if you put all sexual thoughts out of you mind. That wouldn't be too difficult. Hmm...

Oh merlin's blue ballsack! I can't focus. I need to know if my friends are okaaayyyyy. I need to find a girl.

"Hey, can you go up to the first year girl's dorm for me and get my friends?" I asked a sixth year.

"Sure thing firstie," she replied as she bounded up the stairs. I wonder how they're feeling?

She came back down after a few minutes with my three very sleepy looking friends.

"Well aren't you three looking sexy today?" I said sarcastically, taking in their appearances. They really were sleeping like that dead, but they seem to have changed out of their p.j.s, thankfully. Rei and Rosie's hair looked like lion's manes, and all of their clothes were wrinkled. They looked dead tired.

"Oh shut it ya' dildo," Rei snapped.

"Oo, feeling sassy aren't we. Haha, It's ok guys I'll be quick. I just wanted to know if you guys were ok, and that we've been ordered by the all mighty Mcgonagall to help you with homework," I replied.

"Shit! Homework!" Rosie ran up the stairs to get her book bag and ran straight to Scorp, "What was homework?"

"Just a charms essay," Scorp replied. He looked like he was going to faint. Rei and Lil then slowly trudged back up the stairs to get their bags to work on their essays.

"Well looks like it's essay time. Woot woot." Al said.

"What a wonderful way to end the day," I told him.

"Shut it, dildo. Some of us need to concentrate," Rose snapped. Jeez, was that my new nickname or something? I gues I had a really confused face on, because Al took out a new piece of parchment and on it he wrote "Dylan - an + do = dyldo = dildo (they're just mad because you woke them up)" We burst out laughing, and Rose sent us death glares.

**Rose's POV:**

I have the WORST migraine in the world. I can barely concentrate on my essay. Ugh! Why am I so frustrated? Oh well. I just have to finish the essay and I can sleep. Just one more line and I can sleep until the world ends. I'm done! Yay! Sleepy time. I feel my eyes closing against my will. I need to get into bed. I can't move anymore. I'm so tired. I suddenly feel myself fall onto something warm and soft. I hear voices in the distance. I can't bring myself to care anymore. I just want to sleep.

**Rei's POV:**

I was almost finished with my essay, when I hear a small thud. I look over to the source of the noise. I see an innocent little Rose, tucked into a little ball and sleeping in Scorpius' lap. Scorpius looks beyond surprised. All of our eyes are on him, and he's asking for help. Lily and I start cracking up, and I start crying, because I'm laughing too hard.

Dylan and Al rush over to Scorpius and start thinking of something they can do. They tried to wake her up, but she growled at them when they touched her. All of a sudden, Scorpius got this extremely scared look on his face, and both Al and Dylan moved away and began to act like nothing happened.

Me and Lily shared a knowing look and began to laugh more than we already were. Scorpius whispered,

"It's not funny guys! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Just sleep there, because Rosie darling, is not getting up soon," I said.

"I can't sleep here"

"Doesn't look like you have a choice," Al said.

"Rei," Scorpius says, giving me puppy dog eyes, "can you please carry Rose up to her bed.

"Are you sure you don't want her there?" I asked suggestively.

"Oh merlin guys, you are so immature, pleeeaassee," he begged.

"Oh fine, you party pooper," I replied picking her up.

"Thanks," he said, trying to pack up his things, and hide at the same time.

Rose was startlingly light. I wonder if she's been eating right. Maybe, I've just gotten used to carrying things. Oh well, Rose needs to get to bed.

**A****/****N****: ****Hello ****guys****! ****The ****story ****has ****a ****favorite**** *****happy ****dance***** ****Thanks ****Majorjewels ****haha****! ****Review ****please****, ****I ****want ****to ****know ****if ****anyone ****has ****something ****to ****say ****about ****the ****story****, ****or ****if ****anyone ****wants ****something ****to ****happen****, ****tellll ****meee ****pleassee**** :****D oh and also, besides that point (this has nothing to do with anything) does anyone know any good animal puns?**


	5. Pudding!

**A****/****N****: ****I ****skipped ****to ****the ****last week ****of ****first ****year ****if ****that****'****s ****alright ****with ****you ****guys**** :)**

**Lily's POV:**

It was kind of a relief, knowing that you had no more exams. On the other hand, having Rose freak out about scores, is absolutely terrifying. She almost stabbed me with a fork during dinner, when I told her to relax. I wonder how long it's going to take her to chill.

Overall, it's been an okay year. I mean, the whole Emily thing was scary, but not a lot of extreme things happen in first year. For most of the year, we had a nice routine. It was tons of fun hanging out with everyone.

I think that everyone's staying at the Burrow for a few weeks in July or August. We still have to plan the whole shebang, but it's going to be exciting. Especially the part where Uncle Ron figures out that Rosie and Scorp are in an almost relationship. I think the only thing keeping them from going out, is that fact that they're only 11.

I can't wait to go back home. It may sound childish, but I just want to see my mummy again, and eat her food, and be with everyone else. I don't know how I lasted so long away from her.

I wonder who everyone else is going home to? I know where Albus and Rose are going, but what about Dylan, Rei, and Scorpius? I know Scorp is going to the big, scary Malfoy Manor, but what are _his_ parents like? Are they mean and proper, or nice and proper? He barely mentions them, but when he does he says good things, so they must be okay people. Rei is going home to her aunt and uncle, because her parents are in Italy. Is her aunt and uncle magical? I hope they are, because otherwise it's going to be difficult to visit. And then, I have no idea where Dylan is going. That's kind of sad. These people are my best friends, and yet I haven't even bothered to ask them about any of this. I should ask them later, but now is time to sleep.

**Rei's POV:**

I want pudding. I really want pudding. Where do you get pudding at one in the morning? Exploring time! Yay! Okay, common room. Walk arooounnd the inappropriate couple. Out of the portrait hole. Shit! Professors! Hide! Okay, now where is the pudding? Kitchens! That's where they hide the all mighty pudding of sexiness. Stealthily run down the stairs, through the corridors, past the professors. Tickle the pear! Pudding, pudding, pudding! I found the pudding!

**Scorpius's POV:**

It doesn't feel right to know you're going to go home after spending so much time in a different place. I know I'll see my friends over summer, but to not see them every day, it's heartbreaking to say the least. I must sound like such a sap. I don't want to leave Hogwarts. Oh well is my last coherent thought before drifting off into dreamland.

Suddenly, I'm in a lake. Not a particular lake, just your run of the mill lake. I hear a muggle boat engine. I remember when father explained muggle transportation to me. A load of sense that made. The boat eventually appeared in front of me. On the boat was a blonde girl stirring something that smelled like macaroni and cheese. There was a brunette girl, driving the boat screaming,

"Come on and get on the boat! We have to get the chicken with the broken wing to his hockey game on time, and he hasn't put his purple jumper on yet!"

"Oh be easy on the poor guy, you know everyone dreads your stupid chicken!" The blonde girl shouted at her.

"Ladies, calm your tits! My pineapple patch was bombed and there's no way to fix it unless I go to the blue guy in the potato patch and ask him to find the green gorilla, and everyone knows how scared I am of the blue guy," A guy with black hair says. He appeared from nowhere by the way.

I finally climb onto the boat and locate the purple sweater. I notice that I'm wearing a complete muggle suit. What is it with, with so many muggle items in my dreams?

"Oh my aren't you looking snazzy today. Watch out for her chicken, it bites," The blonde warns.

"Hey! What'd I tell you about demeaning my injured chicken! Shit! The game!" The brunette suddenly starts the boat. We start zooming along the lake until we reach the shore. The guy with black hair suddenly starts screaming,

"THE AEROPLANE! THE AEROPLANE! WE LEFT THE CARROTS ON THE AEROPLANE!"

"Oh shove a sock in it," The brunette says. My dream ends with me being blown away by the wings of a hummingbird.

Albus's POV:

I woke up with a wonderfully happy Dylan screaming at me.

"The fuck did I do this time ya' dildo?" I ask.

"YOU STOLE THREE OF MY SOCKS! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID, YA' DIPSHIT!"

"Calm your tits man. One is under William's bed, the other has been in the shower furthest away from the door, and I think the third one we hid in a library book a while back."

"WHY DO YOU GUYS INSIST ON HIDING MY THINGS!"

"We don't, it just happens."

"Oh merlins balls. You guys are the worst. Now I can only take one home unless I want to look around the library for a flipping sock."

"Let me sleep now? Please."

"No! Everyone's getting up now. We agreed to spend to go hang out with the girls outside."

"OH SHIT!" Scorpius screams from his bed, "We're doing that today?"

"Yeah you idiot. Come on guys, I'm already ready, so I'll go downstairs and keep the girls entertained whilst you guys hurry the balls up and get ready," Dylan says.

"Thank you, whatever could I do without you my savior," I say sarcastically as he leaves.

**Dylan POV:**

Those idiots. Whatever, at least I get a say in the plans for today. Merlin knows the girls would end up planning some sort of makeover day, not that I wouldn't mind too much watching Al and Scorp with pastel nail polish on.

"Wazzup girls"

"Hey Dyl-dyl. What the news from the shit hole?" Rosie asks, using her name for the boys dorm.

"Oh you know, no one remembering that if they didn't get down here early enough they would suffer from a day of girl torture, and Scorpy cakes freaking out because he's going to see your precious face today."

"Ha, that's better than what we predicted. All we heard was distant voices screaming and cursing. Exciting to say the least," Lily said.

"So what's up with you Rei, no comments yet?"

"Shut it dildo."

"Ah, how I'll miss that term of endearment."

"Hey! Don't make me remember that we're leaving soon. I'll start crying." Lils says.

"No one is allowed to cry! It'll have a domino effect." Rosie says.

"Come on you pansies! Let's get going," Al says, coming down the stairs with Scorp.

"Woop-de-doo" Rei says.

_Last __day__, __almost __at __Platform__ 9 __and__ 3/4'__s_

**Rei's POV:**

Oh how it hurts to know that your innocent first year has finally passed. We spent the whole train ride home, reminiscing about all the good times of first year. Lily started to cry, which made Rose and Dylan start to cry and I swear Scorp was tearing up. It was too weird. Scorp was a good head taller than everyone else, and he had bits of muscle starting to show. It's not that he's not allowed to cry, it's just seeing him almost do it made me feel like I was interrupting on a private moment.

On the brighter side, we all agreed to meet each other's parent at the platform. I was excited. I got to meet the Golden Trio, and the supposedly "evil" Malfoy's. And then there's Dylan's parent who, from what I've heard work as curse breakers for the Ministry.

Everyone has such exciting parents, and then there's me. My half blood aunt and muggle uncle. Not to be mean, but they're the definition of boring. They're both accountants, and they have one boring little baby. It's so sad, knowing that your cousin will never have an exciting life. She's already starting the journey into boredom, with her complete average-ness. I hope she ends up being a witch, because then maybe she has a chance at awesomeness.

The train finally stops. We all hug once again, and say good bye.

We decide to meet with our own parent, and get everyone close to the center. When I find my aunt, I tell her that I'm going to go meet my friends' parents. She gave me a look, but didn't ask any questions.

**Scorpius's POV:**

I find father and mother and tell them to follow me. Mother asks,

"Where are we going darling?"

"All of my friends have forced me into meeting everyone's parent and that means you guys."

"Oh Merlin. Who are your friends?" My father asks, obviously not wanting to face the truth. He saw me get off the train with everyone.

"Exactly who you think they are." My father didn't have time to complain, because we arrived at the center to see Rose, Lily, and Albus with their parents. Then Dylan arrived, just in time to stop the awkward from being a permanent state and said,

"Hey guys. You all look like a bunch of pansies, come on there is like zero confidence in the air," he turns to father and sticks out his hand, "Hello, I'm Dylan Sayls. It's very nice to meet you." Father looked a little surprised for a moment before shaking Dyl's hand and saying,

"Very nice to meet you too." After that, the awkwardness seemed to have drifted off to a far away place, when Rei ran up to us and practically jumped on everyone in a giant hug,

"I was about to die over there, like suffocate in a cloud of gloom and boredom." Then she proceeded to talk to everyone's parents about how cool they were, and how they actually bothered to come instead of sending people who can kill with their boring personalities.

Rose's dad looked pissed at my dad, while my dad had a smug look on his face, and then Lily asked everyone if they could sleepover at the Burrow sometime over break, and Rose's dad's entire world seemed to crack in two. No one cared much for his opinion and it was agreed, that for two weeks in July we would all head over to the Burrow and cause chaos.

When I got home, things got interesting.

"Since when were you friends with Weasly and Potter spawns?" Father asked, a little confused looking.

"Since the beginning of the year darling, remember the letter?" My mother reminded.

"Oh Merlin, at least tell me you've corrupted them a little. Did anyone seem to get some Malfoy attributes?" Father asked in a joking tone.

"Kind of, Rosie has perfected her sneer after a day of teasing me about it. And Al mastered the fine art of insults, but that was mostly from Rei and Dild- Dylan." I say, trying to smile my most innocent smile to try and unsuccessfully prove that I wasn't going to say a bad word. My father gave me a grin, and mouthed 'Your mother heard that,' and my mother immediately correcting my behavior, and then playfully asking who taught me to swear.

"The girls gave him the nickname, not me! I swear, I'm innocent. Just look at my face," I say putting on my best innocent face I could.

"Too late now, you've been corrupted," My father jokes.

"You're just as bad as him so don't even start with that Draco."

"What did I do my darling sweetheart?"

"You swear like it was your first language." My mother tells him. I leave the room, knowing that there would be so much lovey dovey stuff going on someone would puke. I hope one day I can do that with Rose.

**A****/****N****: ****Mostly ****a ****filler ****chapter****. ****I ****saw ****a ****huge ****bug ****around ****my ****keyboard ****early ****in ****the ****morning ****and ****have ****finally ****decided ****it ****was ****gone**** :) ****like ****a ****boss****. ****Review ****and ****I****'****ll ****love ****you ****forever**** :****D If anyone has anything to say or fix tell me**


	6. Royal Court of Care Bear and Cake King

**A****/****N****: ****This ****chapter ****is ****letters.**

Dear Lily pilly, and Albie poo, and if you can, pass the letter along to Rosie posie ;)

I am bored out of my mind! My parents went to Greece, or was it Egypt this time... nevermind, the point is that I've been all alone! An occasional relative stops by every once in awhile, but let me tell you, babies are scary! They're evil little things, with evil intentions, and evil smiles. The moral of the story here is, do not let babies near anything easily broken, or valued. Oh merlin, save me! I'm going to start hallucinating! Blee! In other news, I went shopping and bought things for everyone (mostly in an act to piss off my parents) and now I have things all nice and wrapped and don't have to do any more shopping for years to come (and everyone knows I'm still going to shop for everyone) So everyone, be ready for a landslide of presents ;) Ok also, if you guys pass this letter along to Scorpy cakes and Rei bear, that'd be pretty sexy!

Love all of you,

Dylan (a.k.a the sexiest person you know)

Dear Dyl-dyl (a.k.a my minion),

I've made plans of how to dominate the world using toothpicks as my only weapon. I require your knowledge. I need you to do four cartwheels, clap your hands once, and wait until another note appears containing further instruction.

Regards,

Lily pilly (a.k.a your leader)

Dear Dyllie willy,

I highly dislike my nickname. Couldn't you have chosen something a little manlier? Like seriously? And, I already have a sexy nickname.

I hate you,

Scorpius the Space Warrior (a.k.a not Scorpy cakes)

Dylifier,

We miss you! Even if no one else has said it, trust me, we miss you very much! It's so boring without everyone else. I mean, I have Rose and Lily near me at pretty much, all times, but it's not the same. :( I haven't done much so far this summer. I finished all of my school assignment (thanks to Rose) and have read through so many textbooks, I think my brain might explode. Rose is going crazy, because she wants to be first in our year, and will not settle for another tie with Scorp. I think Lily's trying to dominate the world. Yesterday she went to a muggle store and bought almost all their toothpicks. She had almost 3,000 toothpicks in total, and she's planning another trip soon. Oh well, at least I haven't gone bonkers... yet. Lily's starting to rub off on me. Oh merlin.

Save me now,

Albie poo (a.k.a the coolest person you know)

Hey Dylan,

I'm too tired to figure out nicknames, as I'm sure everyone else is doing. I've been reading non stop and you better have finished your assignments, or else I'll beat you to a pulp. The only one allowed to slack behind is my space warrior, because then I can beat him :D Anyways, why don't you explore your house or something. It's kind of fun.

Rose x.x (it's dead)

HEY DILDO!

I was the last one to get your letter, and there were stains, EVERYWHERE! I guess everyone eats when they think of you. How nice. Anyway, I've been figuring out who made which stain, and Lily was drinking tea, Albus was eating chocolate, I think Scorpy cakes may have lived up to his name and was eating cake, and I have a feeling Rosie hasn't slept in a while, because there were two pools of drool on the the parchment and an ink splotch. I've had an ish time so far. My relatives have decided to give me more freedom, and I get to walk around town and meet muggles! Yay! Haha, I have a muggle friend now. He's nice and funny, and we walk around like awesome people. He's moving though, so I wonder if he'll freak out if I ever owl him... Oh well, send me more letters please?

Love,

Rei Bear

After some thought, Rei decided to write to Lily

One half of the Duo of Awesome Sexy Flaming Raindrops,

We have a situation at hand. Our troops are dying of boredom. We must find a way to fix it. We have made it thus far, and we cannot turn back. Any plans?

Other half of the Duo of Awesome Sexy Flaming Raindrops

Other half of the D.A.S.F.R.

I have a plan. I just need more toothpicks.

One half of the D.A.S.F.R.

One half

What is the plan?

Other half

Other

We are going to dominate the world with toothpicks. I still have to work out the kinks, but if we get enough toothpicks, we will be able to sell them, and then get money. If we get enough money, we will have power. From there, we just have to wait for the opportunity to rise.

One

One

Sounds good, I will see how many I can get.

Other

Other

Okay, until next time.

One

Rei, do you happen to live near a large, scary mansion?

Scorpius

Scorpy cakes,

Indeed I do live near a large scary mansion. It's rumored to be haunted, and we dare people to try and see if they can doorbell ditch, but no one can get in. Why does it interest you?

Rei, the one you bow down to

Rei bear,

DO NOT CALL MY SCORPY CAKES OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER! And, that large, scary mansion is the Malfoy Manor. I saw owls fly back and forth all day, and was highly confused, and you're the only one who would possibly live near me. Want to come by and save me from my boredom?

Space Warrior

Space Warrior of Cake Land,

Really? You live near me? And you never bothered to tell me? I've been bored since I got home! Yes! I will go to the big, scary mansion. OOO I get to be in the big, scary mansion *happy dance*

The sexy I am is too sexy for a name

Rei

Want to come tomorrow? Since it's like half past 10 now.

Destroyer of all that has to do with cake

Cake King

Sure

Rei bear

Care Bear

Anyone else you want to bring to the big, scary mansion?

King of Sexy

King of Cake Eating

Do you think we can get the rest of us together?

Care Bear

Bear

Probably, can you owl the rest of them?

Cake Destroyer

Cake Eater

Fine ya' poop butt

Bear of Care

Hey Everyone,

It's another pass along note *cheering from crowd* Calm down everyone, we just wanted to invite you to the big, scary mansion a.k.a the Malfoy Manor *more cheers* but wait there's more! It's tomorrow so this note has to super speed through everyone! HURRY YA' ASSHATS!

Care Bear and Cake King

Royal Court of Care Bear and Cake King

We're coming!

Al, Rose, and Lily

Bears and Kings

You can calm down. I will arrive.

Dylan

**A/N: Would anyone hate me if I skipped second year? Tell me if you guys want second year or not, or if anyone has an opinion on anything please? It would be oh so wonderful. :)**


	7. Cuddly Cantaloupes

**A/N: Violence in this chapter, also a lot of secrets.**

**Scorpius POV:**

"Umm, Father?" I ask, walking into his study.

"Yes Scorpius?"

"Can my friends come over tomorrow?"

"All of your friends?" He gives me a questioning look.

"Well my best friends."

"Which would include?"

"Rei, Lily, Rose, Dylan, and Albus."

"Two Potters and a Weasley. Oh dear."

"They're not bad. Quite nice actually."

"I trust you, but how exactly are they going to get over here?"

"Umm.. Rei can walk here or ride her muggle thing, umm a skateboard she calls it. And the rest are just gonna.. uh shimmy themselves over..?"

"Yes, and we'll send out the peacocks on a secret mission."

"Exactly my point. We're getting somewhere."

"Oh whatever. You and your friends can come and destroy the manor. I would never be so cruel as to keep you from your friends. Wait, so whose owl was flying around?"

"Rei's I think. On the occasion it was Lily's."

"Hmm.. Well, I've got people to see and things to do."

"You mean people to do and things to see."

"You know, it's all shits and giggles 'till someone giggles and shits."

"Good one haha."

"Well, I would love to talk to you longer, I've got things of high importance to do, I mean, who else is going to sit on the couches in my study. Also, your mum's birthday is coming along, go and get her something from Diagon Alley next week or so. I think we might have a ball or what not, but mum might also just want to sleep the whole day."

"Oh merlin, please no formal events. I think we should all sleep the day away. Make it a tradition."

"Farewell young one. My study needs me."

"Bye old one."

"I'm not old!" I hear my dad shout as he walks away. I never really noticed, but I love spending time with him. He's always funny and makes things happy. I guess not a lot of people would know that. A few people still hate him for being a Death Eater. Meh, those people don't matter.

Now I need I just need to wait until tomorrow.

_Next__Day_

Rei, being the poopface she is, arrived before I woke up.

"Ohhhh Scoorrrpppyyy Caakkess" She decided to yell from the bottom of the stairs, "Get your lazy," I think she decided to ask my parents if it was okay for her to swear, "ass out of bed!" She then somehow got directions to my room (I swear, my dad's trying to kill me) and tackles me.

"Would you get off if I said I was naked?"

"Not a chance. I have things to tell you, and personally your nakedness doesn't matter." My dad then takes the opportunity to walk into my room,

"Scorpy cakes? I seem to have lost my son. Couldn't you have gotten a little manlier of a nickname?"

"It wasn't my choice, the dildo chose it." I would've loved to see my dad's face, but at the moment, I was still trying to get Rei off of me.

"Come again?"

"Dylan," I told him.

"I'm worried about you," He says. Rei finally shoves me off the bed,

"Merlin, I didn't know you were that chubby around the edges."

"Get me pants Rei bear."

"Oh come on, even the girl has a manlier nickname," My father butts in.

"Just give it a second. She will now give you a nickname along the lines of,"

"Shut it Blondie Senior," Rei says, "Dude, WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR PANTS?"

"He keeps his pants in his drawers, and "Blondie Senior"? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You sir, are the parent of the cake spawn! That's what you did."

"Pants people, Pants!"

"Here are your pants you baby"

"Didn't have to throw them. Also, what's the stuff you have to talk to me about?"

"Oh it's good stuff, and you're the only one I can tell, because two people are related to the good stuff, and the other one would jump at the chance to be a matchmaker."

"Who says I wouldn't jump at that chance?"

"I'm sorry, but you're too wrapped up in Rosie Posie to really care about the outside world." Now my mother enters my room,

"I knew it! You owe me 20 galleons lovely husband."

"Oi! What's with the bet about me?"

"Train station. We were betting how long it would take everyone to figure out that they liked the other person, your mum said that it would be this summer, I said next summer."

"Oh whatever, you have been deemed crazy."

"Well at least, I have clothes on."

"Oh poo you, Rei speak to me, tell me your secrets, tell me your dreams,"

"I kinda, sorta, maybe like Lily."

"Ha! I told you there would be lesbians!" My mum says to my dad.

"Oi! What is with you guys and all this betting?"

"Well darling son, married life gets boring sometimes and betting on your son's social life is more fun than trying to find an expensive hobby. Since it's still our money, betting on you is practically free," Dad explains, while giving my mum 10 galleons.

"Wow! Everyone's okay with lesbians?" Rei asks.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I ask.

"It's just, you guys act so proper and old-fashioned in public."

"That, is a family thing. We're keeping track of how many people we can fool with the whole properness."

"Well it worked for me," Rei said, "Is there a chance that I could slide down the stair banister?"

"You want to think we actually _walk_ down these stairs?"

"Well in that case, will anyone race me?"

"Ready, set, go!" My dad yells.

"Scorpius, I am highly worried that your friends have brought the kid out of your dad."

"Me too," I said walking out of the room behind my mum. I still think of it as a sight to behold, when my mum slides down the banisters with a solemn face, wearing a proper dress. Rei, obviously found it hilarious and everyone could tell she was trying to keep a straight face. Dad, on the other hand started giggling.

Then, the doorbell rang. My family looked extremely surprised. Rei noticed, and asked,

"Why's everyone so surprised the doorbell rang?"

"We don't have a doorbell," We said in unison.

"Holy shit cakes. Then why did we hear a doorbell?" Me and mum stared at my dad for an answer.

"The doorbell means that there may or may not, but most likely be a Potter at the door."

"Seriously Draco, you needed to install a warning if Potters came by?"

"Well, it's always nice to be prepared. And, we should answer the door." We all followed mum to the door. We could hear someone knocking impatiently. My mum opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Potter, mini Mr. Potter, mini Mrs. Potter, and mini Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said, sticking her hand out. My mum shook it, to the surprise of Harry Potter.

"Please come in, we have tea." My mum said, showing everyone to the sitting room.

"Actually, I must be going now, Auror things to do and stuff," Mr. Potter said.

"Wait! Jump up and down three times!" Lily said.

"Lily? Why?"

"Just do it! Don't question me!"

"Okay, whatever," He says. My father, being as resourceful as always, decides now to be the perfect time to take a picture, a magical one.

"Scorpius, your friends are growing on me. I am going to keep this picture until the day I die. No, I want to be buried with this. Do you want a copy Potter?" The boy who lived, looked extremely embarrassed and mad.

"Lily Luna Potter! Why do you make me do these things?"

"The same reason my closet is full of toothpicks, and why I made Al do cartwheels around the Quidditch pitch."

"And that is?"

"I have plans. Great plans, but they obviously will not work here. I need to go through them again, because they're proving to be more difficult than I expected. You can go now dad."

"I worry about you sometimes. Bye Lily, Al, and Rose. Wreck this place as much as you possibly can." He then apparated away.

"Well, we still have tea," My mum said.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to it. I have to frame this photo." My dad said and left to his study. We all sat and talked about what we had done so far, and then we got an owl from Dylan saying,

To those of the Court of Care Bear and Cake King,

I can't come! I've been dragged off against my will, and taken away to muggle London, where I have to shop for new clothes, because I don't already have enough.

Save me!

Dylan

"Oh no! How will we breathe without his sassiness" Rei said.

"Or his flavor," Lily said.

"What about his fierceness?" Rose said.

"I know, this is a tragedy. Shall we go outside? We've got peacocks," I suggested.

"Oooo fancy," Rei said.

"Guys? Should we be worried that Al hasn't said anything?" Rose asked.

"Huh? I heard my name. I'm fine, just thinking." Al said. We all gave him questionable looks, and I guess he tried to give us a reassuring look, but failed. I wonder what's wrong.

**Albus POV:**

I can't stop thinking about him. It's an obsession. I just want to know what he's doing. I want to see him. I wonder what he's doing now? I need to talk to him. No! I need to focus on people. I am in a place where there are people. People talk. I need to listen. Okay. Focus. Shit what's going on.

I think Rei and Scorpius could be related. I mean, not in looks, but the way they act. It's like they've known each other for forever. I wonder how Rei would look with blonde hair. Oh god, that's a ghastly image. Oh great, now I'm not obsessing or focusing.

I need to do something. They're going outside. Something about peacocks. Eww, peacocks. Oh well, I wonder if they have a garden. I need to sort my head. I can't tell anyone about this. What if I'm not normal. What if I get disowned because of this. Wait, that's probably not going to happen. My family's not homophobic. There's already a bet going around on when Lily decides to finally come out. I mean, we know she has a choice, but she has never shown any interest in guys. She has, on the other hand, made a lot of lesbian comments. Hmm, I wonder if people think the same things about me.

Okay, this is my last chance to say something, or else I have to look at peacocks (eww).

"Can I go take a walk somewhere else? Like a garden perhaps?"

"Sure, walk that way, and you'll see the greenhouse, and if you don't like that, walk further in that direction, and you'll be at the garden," Scorpius said.

"Thanks" And I walk away. I walk past the greenhouse, because it's already almost 80 outside, and I do not want to overheat. Merlin knows how people wear jumpers in this heat. The garden, was beautiful. It was huge too. I chose a path to walk along, always staying to the left (so I didn't get lost).

I guess I should tell someone. In a situation like this, I would have told Dylan,but since he's the problem, I can't. No telling Rose or Lily, because they're family, and telling family, means telling the entire family. Well, actually Rose, keeps secrets pretty well. Scorpius is also a good choice, but I don't know how good he is at keeping secrets. Ugh! This is so frustrating. Apparently, I was so lost in my thoughts I almost tripped over something or someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. So so sorry."

"By the look on your face, you weren't only thinking, but you were overthinking," Mrs. Malfoy says.

"Probably right. I should stop thinking so much, but it's a difficult thing to do."

"Want to talk to me about it? I'm sure that talking about it will help you clear your mind."

"Oh why not."

"Come sit down," She said, leading me to a bench. She's a really nice person. I mean, she cared. I think, it might be just one of those motherly things, but she exuded nice emotions, and she dressed like someone who was nice.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well, I seem to like a boy, but not is he just a boy, he's Dylan, the one who's missing today. And I don't just like him, I seem to be obsessed with him. He's usually the only thing on my mind, and I keep trying to figure things out, and then I get distracted with other thoughts, and I think my brain might explode one day, and all my thoughts will just pour out and then no one will love me, and people are going to ignore me, and there's going to be hate everywhere, and then I will be left alone with my thoughts, and they're going to eat me alive, and I'm going to go crazy. And throughout the whole thing, Dylan will still not ever know how much I like him, because I'm going to go crazy. And you're the only person I've told, and I can't tell anyone else, because then they'll know, and tell people. And I'm going to sit in my room worrying about who they've told so much that I'm going to curl up into a corner and drown in my misery, all the while still obsessing over Dylan, because he's amazing and I don't know how he feels about me, and it's terrible. I think I'm going crazy just by talking about it. And I have no idea what I just said, but I know that I kinda, sorta, maybe, most likely, love Dylan." And then I breathe.

"Well Al, it seems as if, you are indeed in love with him, and what you need to do is tell everyone you're gay first. It might make things easier when you tell Dylan you like him. I don't know how you want to go about it, but tell your family and your friends. The media will get wind of it eventually, and then everyone will know. Now, it's not something to be ashamed of okay. First, come out; second, tell Dylan you like him. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, you're an amazing person." I stand up, and give her a hug. I've decided, that I should tell my friends now, and my family when I get home. It's a good thing, that one of the reasons I was placed in Gryffindor, was because I do in fact, have a lot of courage. I find them sitting in a field, talking about how many onions would fit in a tub.

"Guys?"

"Hey Al, what's up," Rei said.

"I'm gay," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Really? Are you going to talk to us like a normal person now?" Rose said.

"Yeah, I guess. So, it's not a big deal?"

"Why would it be? You know we all love you, no matter what," Lily said.

"Oh, well that makes life easier. You think the family will be surprised?"

"I don't think so, but I do know mum will win the bet." Lily said.

"Seriously? I thought the bet stopped with you?"

"Wait! It's not weird for parents to bet on their kids?" Scorpius said.

"No, our whole family bets on everyone," Rose said.

"Oh, well I feel normal now," Scorpius said.

"Oh dear, you guys smell like peacocks. Ewww" I said.

'What do you have against peacocks?" Rose said.

"It's not peacocks, it's peacock shit that's the problem."

"Hmm, quite the predicament you got there," Rei said.

"Oh well, the sun's almost set. We've got to go home soon," I said.

"Poo, that sucks," Scorpius said.

"Oh well, can we use your floo?" Rose said.

"Yeah let me go get my dad," Scorpius said, and we all went inside. Scorpius got his dad, and all the Potters and the Weasley went home.

**Rei POV:**

I didn't want to go back. I couldn't go back. The reason I came to the manor this early, was because of the fight. I got a letter saying that both of my parents had been murdered. I was to live with my aunt and uncle.

I wasn't too sad that my parents had died. My mother abused me. My father abused me. My grandfather abused me. They hated me. It was started when I was 3. The year my grandmother died.

Murder. We were supposed to visit her. We drove up to her cottage and found her in the sitting room. She was in her rocking chair. She had her knitting on her lap. Even though I was little, I remember every detail. Her eyes were gouged out. They were in her lap. On top of her knitting. They were staring at me. Her face was streaked with blood. Her cheeks had been stabbed. The knife was still there. It went through one cheek and out the other. She had little knives everywhere else. It looked like she had been tortured. The knives ran up and down her body. From her shoulder to the tip of her middle finger. From her neck to her belly button. From her thighs to her toes. To top it all off, she had another knife stabbed through her heart.

After that day, my mother started drinking. My father started to smoke. My grandfather, he just started dying little by little, but not before letting everyone know how much he hated them. It was terrible. I was defenseless. I couldn't do anything, but hope they weren't too harsh. It was yelling at first. A little slap here and there when I did something out of line. Then one day all hell broke loose. Mother went to a pub downtown and drank until she was hospitalised. Father brought her home immediately, not listening to the doctors. Once she was home she said she wanted to see me alone. I was afraid at first, because she reeked of firewhiskey. Father went outside to smoke, so all my defenses were gone. She said it was all my fault. That, if I hadn't been born no one would have died. Then, when I didn't say anything, she hit me. Hard. I fell to the floor. She started to beat me. Kicks and punches. She threw a vase at me. It ripped through my clothes, scarring my body. I guess she thought throwing things was better and easier than actually hitting me. Books, more vases, picture frames, potted plants, anything she could reach, she threw. I almost died. My father saw me, and healed me to the point where I could crawl into my bed.

No one said anything about that night. It started to happen more and more, and when I thought it would stop at my mother, my father joined in. He was more mean about it. He only did things that would leave scars. Burns cover the bottoms of my feet. Cuts cover my back. He liked to use knives, and cigarettes. Then, I thought I could escape at grandfather's house. He didn't abuse me physically, but his words hurt just as much. He yelled at me, almost every night. He wouldn't stop until I cried. Only then was I allowed to go to bed.

When the Hogwarts letter came, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I just wanted to make friends, be able to escape. When I was told that I was staying at my aunt and uncle's house I was happy that I didn't have to go home. I got there, and they gave me freedom to do things. It was nice. Then, their perfect little daughter said a bad word. This bad word being "shut it." They blamed me. They told me I had 10 minutes to pack up my things and leave. I wasn't to be seen or heard from again.

Now, I have all of my things in my bag. It was one of the few things that I was able to jip from my parents. Extendable or something, all I know, is that when you put stuff in it magically finds room to be, and when you need it back, you take it out. Where was I going to go? I went here, thinking that I would be able to think of something after the day was over, but I still didn't have anything. I could stay here. I wonder if they would let me.

"Rei, is something wrong? You look like you just saw someone die," Scorpius said.

"I've been kicked out."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Is it okay?"

"Sure, just let me go ask mum and dad."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Scorp's mum walks in then, and says,

"Of course you can stay here Rei. You want to talk about why you were kicked out?"

"Apparently, I influenced a little kid to say 'Shut it' and this is very bad, and I'm never to be seen again, because I'm the reason my mother, father, and grandmother are dead. Me being born is what killed them apparently. No one even bothered to tell me how it ties into everything, but of course no one cares about the poor little abused girl. Everything is her fault automatically. Like my mother always said, 'If you hadn't been born, your grandmother wouldn't have been tortured and murdered like that. I wouldn't be drinking, your father wouldn't be smoking, and you wouldn't be here to lie on the floor all broken and sad. You must think you deserve pity, well you don't. You need to know that the only place for you is dead.' And she gave everyone permission to abuse me. Everyone's problems got taken out on me. Our carpets were stained a nice shade of red, or as my mother said, 'your filthy blood is all over the carpets. Why can't you keep all of your blood inside your body like a normal person.' The things she broke throwing at me. The neighborhood must've thought we were renovating from all the crashes, and broken things we were always sweeping up," I noticed that at this point I was sobbing and collapsed on the ground. Scorpius was picking me up, and brought me to the couch. I cried on his shoulder, while Mrs. Malfoy rubbed my back. Blondie Senior walked in and immediately got me tea, tissues, and a headache potion.

"We will keep you here. We will love you as our own daughter," Blondie Senior said. These words brought on a whole new wave of tears. I wasn't welcome before.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your evening. I'm sorry for ruining your shirt. I-"

"Stop. You have nothing to be sorry for," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Thank you." I felt like the tears were going to stop now. I sat down on the couch properly, and drank the tea and the headache potion. I tried to wipe up all of my tears, but Mrs. Malfoy cast a drying charm and a cleaning charm.

"Shall we head to dinner now?" Mrs. Malfoy said. I nodded weakly. Scorpius helped me up, and led me to the dining room.

"Also, I don't know what you're calling me in your head, probably something ghastly like Mrs. Malfoy, but please call me mum. To me you are my daughter."

"Okay.. mum," saying it made me feel happy. She was someone I could trust.

"Oi! If she gets to be mum, can I please stop being Blondie Senior?"

"Maybe... Blondie Senior," Mum laughs at this. The rest of dinner goes by smoothly, and no more dark secrets are revealed. It was nice and light. When we finish, Scorpius leads me to an empty room next to his.

"This can be your room.. if you want to be near me that is."

"I love it Scorpy cakes. Now I can tackle you every time of the day. Oooo and is this a door that connects the rooms. Oh my, you are in for extreme tackles."

"Ha! Like I'm the only one getting tackled. You should be prepared Rei bear."

"Well goodnight. I'm tired, a day full of telling secrets and crying really gets to you."

"Goodnight Rei, and may extremely cuddly cantaloupes eat you in your dreams." He says leaving the room through the connecting door. I feel content to be in a place to call home and mean it. It's nice being surrounded by people you love, even if you've only known these people for a day.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I hurt my hand, and it's been difficult to type, but look a super long chapter! *cheering in the background* Also, sorry for misspelling Weasley in the older chapters and the last chapter was supposed to have things separating the letters, but it messed up *sarcastic yay* Please review, it would make me oh so happy. :)**


	8. Bushes

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys, I just couldn't think of anything :(**

**Lily POV:**

Bloody fucking hell! They left without me. People have no manners these days. I told everyone I was going to get my coat and they leave to the muggle grocery store without me. It's not my fault it looked a little chillier than I dressed for outside. It's not that I _really_ wanted to go, I just don't like being left behind. They know that! What am I supposed to do for two hours? This is terrible. Fucking fuckery. I want to do something exciting. Something different. Merlin, and people think that just being in this family is exciting. It's only fun if you have people around you. Ugh! What can I do in this boring death trap of a house!?

Okay, what do other people do when they're alone and bored. Dad and mum do whatever they do for work and what not. James plays Quidditch or does something of the sort. I'm pretty sure Al just sits and thinks all day, but he doesn't seem to do it as much after he came out. I worry about him sometimes. I think he might've been mildly depressed, but he's getting better I think. I'm sure it was nothing but overthinking things, but I need to remember to look after him more, even if he doesn't like it. He needs someone to talk to. Some days, he looks like he's going to explode. *sigh* I hope whatever it is he's worrying about goes swimmingly.

It seems that my immediate family and I don't share interests, or I'm just not _as_ interested. Moving on to cousins and what nots. Rose studies all day, and I think Hugo cooks. Or does he not do that anymore? I think he still does, and he's good at it. Uncle Ron does his auror things. Aunt Hermione starts equal rights groups for magical creatures. I wonder if those are fun? Maybe I should start one for something or other. That might actually be a lot of fun. Well that goes on my list of things to do eventually.

Moving on to more family. Dom and Vic don't do very many things of interest. Unless I feel the urgent need to be more girly than I am. I mean, my wardrobe consists of mostly skirts and dresses. It's not to be a stereotype, I just find pants uncomfortable, and you're not allowed to not wear bottoms. But my motto is, "The best kind of pants are no pants." Okay, sidetracked. Dom and Vic don't do interesting things. Louis plays some kind of instrument I think. He changes instruments all the time, and he gets bored of them easily, but he's convinced he'll be a musician when he grows up. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur are just sickeningly in love and it's hard to observe them for long because they make you want to go skip around and sing songs and give everyone hugs and kisses. It's terrible and makes me act weird all day.

Uncle Charlie is over in Romania with his dragons, and I think that whenever he's home he entertains everyone else with dragon stories. He doesn't seem like he's bored. Maybe I should be a dragon tamer too.

Uncle Percy's boring as ever. Aunt Audrey's okay, but I don't think she does anything other than clean and cook all day. Molly and Lucy are fun, but we don't see each other very often, so I don't know what they do.

Aunt Angelina and Uncle George run the joke shop and they pull pranks all the time. It's funny, seeing adults act like little kids. Roxy sings, and Fred plays Quidditch with James. Then there's Nana and Grandpa, and they do old people things together.

Great, I'm still bored. Oh well, at least they're coming home soon. I kind of want to go outside to the park down the street. I guess I should go before they come home. I go upstairs and get my black peacoat to put over my gray dress. I try looking for flats, but give up and wear converse instead.

When I got to the park, I saw someone familiar. It might just be a random muggle, but I think it's Dylan. I start walking in his direction to see if I can get a better look. Yep, that is definitely Dylan. I wonder who he's with. It's probably a cousin or something. I should probably say something.

"Psst.. Dylan. Can you hear me? Dylllaannn?" He looks around confused. "In the bushes you moron."

"Lily? Why are you in the bushes?"

"Because I was stalking you. Well, not stalking you, but watching from afar. Why are you in a muggle park?"

"Relatives. I don't even know how she's related to me something about babies and then divorce. Apparently she's not blood related, and I think she's set on wanting to be my girlfriend. I'm obviously gayer than a rainbow, shit I wasn't supposed to say that whatever. Save me!"

"Uhh how?"

"Do you look presentable?"

"Do you think I would go out in public wearing sweats?"

"Dylan dear, are you talking to a bush?" The not blood related weirdo says.

"Just follow me," Dylan told me, "No, I was just helping up my girlfriend." I was surprised, well more than surprised, but I was helping out Dylan so I went along with it.

"Yes, I seem to have tripped and fallen into the bushes. My wonderful boyfriend Dylan here, found me and helped me up." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh," The weirdo said, and then whispered in Dylan's ear (not very well, might I say), "She's so weird, I think you should break up with her."

"How could you say such terrible things about my one true love," Dylan said.

"Get away from him you bimbo. How could you hurt my darling?" I say.

"Yes, sweet pea, I don't want to be around her after she said those terrible, terrible things." Dylan said and we left her standing there in shock. Once we were out of eyesight, we broke down laughing.

"Did, you, see, her, face?" Dylan said in between breaths.

"It was the most hilarious thing I've seen in weeks."

"Well, wanna go to one of those muggle cafes? I'm dying to know what everyone else has been up to. I feel so out of the loop when no one talks to me," Dylan whined.

"Sure let's go to that one across the street. I'll fill you in on everything." He nodded yes and we walked there in comfortable silence. The cafe we chose was cozy. He went up to get us drinks, while I got us a table by the window.

"I got us both these.. uh, cold drinks? Um, things with chunks of ice? I give up, there is no way for me to figure out what these are," He said, putting the drinks down on the table. They looked like iced tea, but they were red. It tasted alright though, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Well, who do you want to hear about first?"

"Uhh, let's start with Al," He said. I told him about everything that happened, like Al coming out, and Rei living with Scorpius. Then I went on about my own worries, and Dylan said some very cryptic things pertaining to Rei and me. We ended up talking for about 3 hours, but we stopped once we noticed it was getting dark outside.

"Shit, my dad must be worrying his tits off. I have to go. It was so much fun catching up with you Dylan, Love you." I said and kissed him on his cheek, and we started walking outside.

"Okay Lil. Have fun dealing with that. Love you too," He said kissing my cheek back. We then headed off in our separate directions. As I was walking, I realized that Dylan is most definitely gay. I mean, it never crossed my mind for him to be straight. I never put much thought into it really, but it makes sense now.

When I got home, my good mood was almost immediately crushed. Apparently, Dad told Uncle Ron to check up on me because they were taking longer than expected. When Uncle Ron came over, and didn't see anyone there, he flipped shit. He got to dad, and then everyone went home and started searching for me everywhere. Everyone was freaking out when I got home, and mum was crying (probably because Uncle Ron was worrying her with "what if"s) and James was sitting on the couch in a ball, and Al was eating a sandwich, he was the only one who looked like nothing was happening. Uncle Ron and dad were having an argument about something or other. Mum ran at me when I opened the door, and started yelling at me/ being extremely happy I was okay. James and Dad joined the group hug, and the Uncle Ron came in too. Al gave me a look, and continued eating.

"Lily Luna Potter, you are in serious trouble," my mum said in a very scary tone of voice, "What were you thinking scaring everyone like that?"

"Al doesn't seem the least bit perturbed by my visit to the park," I said rather cheekily, immediately regretting it when I saw my mum glare at me.

"You couldn't even leave a note explaining where you went!?" Dad said.

"Well, I wasn't planning on taking that long, but I ran into Dylan and he had to get away from a girl, and we ended up talking and went to a muggle cafe and started talking, and then it was getting dark outside, so we decided we should separate and go home."

"You are grounded for a week Lily Luna," mum said. I know that there's no way to get out of this, so I accept my punishment begrudgingly. At least it doesn't interfere with the Burrow plans.

**A/N: It's a really short chapter, and mostly a filler. Review please, it would mean oh so much :) **


	9. Burrow Part 1

**Dylan POV:**

'Why can't I live in a romance novel?' I ask myself for the millionth time. I've been reading through them relentlessly. It's true, people can feel free to scream it from rooftops, I'm a hopeless romantic. I've read almost every romance story there is; from the cheesiest to the darkest. It's an addiction, a craving, more like for something I'll never have. While, yes, Albie poo is gay, that doesn't mean he's obsessing over me. He might like William. The idea, as preposterous as it sounds, very well may be true. But romance novels are what give me hope! Because in the end, you will always find the one you love, no matter how long it takes. Oh the cheese! It's practically oozing from my skin... eww

I really need to stop thinking like this. It's so disjointed. NO! No more rants inside your head! It's not good for you. Oh dear, I really am going insane.

DISTRACTION!

I should probably leave now if I want to get to the what did they call it.. uh whatever, the place.

**Scorpius POV:**

"You do know she doesn't care what your hair looks like," Rei said, "and she's gonna freak out about how she looks when she notices that you took sooooo much time getting ready and she's still in her sweats with ink marks on her cheeks."

"Lies! If I don't look good then she'll realize how ugly I actually am and puke on my shoes."

"I take it there was some vivid dreaming about this."

"What would ever make you think such things?" I ask sarcastically.

"I can read you like a book broski."

"Hey! It's not like you didn't spend hours this morning getting ready, you aren't allowed to make fun of me."

"Actually, I spent hours freaking out, not getting ready. Get your facts straight."

"Same difference. Ugh! Stupid hair! It shouldn't be physically possible for you to bend that way!"

"Just give up already, we're 5 minutes late!"

"Oh fine!" We walk out of my room and to the fireplace. No matter how many times I floo, it never gets better. It's like being squished through a tube. But it's an ever changing tube. Sometimes it's roomy and nice, and other times it's like being pushed through a straw. I guess it depends on the place you're going. I went first because Rei wanted me to be there to catch her if she looks like she's going to fall on her face. At least I can land on my feet every time. Flooing to the Burrow was one the best trips I've ever had. There was almost no squishing and twisting. I guess it's a sign. I landed on my feet and waited for Rei to come out. She gracelessly came out head first. I tried my best to catch her and put her in a dignified position, but it didn't seem to work. She ended up with her legs in my arms and the rest of her body on Lily.

"What an exciting hug. I feel so special," Lily said.

"Le gof m egs," Rei attempted to say with her face covered by Lily's stomach. Lily fell on the floor laughing.

"Stop talking!" She said in between breaths, "It tickles!" Rei than freed her face and yelled,

"LET GO OF MY LEGS YOU DIM WIT!"

"Sorry," I say dropping her.

"What is going on over there Lily?" A voice yells from the other room.

"Scorpius and Rei arrived," Lily yells back, as an old lady walks in.

"Oh! Hello, welcome to our home," The old lady said.

"Hello," I barely manage to reply before Rose ran at me screaming and hugged me.

"Sorry," she says as she finally lets go, "Just happy to see you guys again." She then gives Rei a hug too, a lot less extreme than my hug. I guess I started blushing somewhere around here, because Lily winked at me and Dylan waggled his eyebrows. It's hilarious the way they almost shared a mind.

Everyone starts talking but I forget to listen. I just can't stop looking at Rose. She wasn't wearing anything spectacular. Rei had a pretty accurate prediction of how Rose would look today. She was wearing black sweats and a muggle band t-shirt. She had ink stains on her arms and face and her hair was everywhere. I don't know how she did it, but she was glowing. It was beautiful.

Then Al hit me in the ribs, and I broke out of my trance.

"So how has living with the one and only Rei been, Scor?" Dylan asked, possibly for the second time.

"It's been... intense," I said.

"Hey! You know you love it and wouldn't know what to do if I left," Rei replies in a mock-offended voice.

"Come to the table everyone, there's tea for everyone," A woman said, and then looked at me and Rei, " I don't think I've met you two yet. Come to the table and introduce yourselves." We all followed the lady practically bursting with excitement. We arrived at a huge dining table. Everyone sat at one edge, having no use for sitting far apart. Then another lady came in and introduced herself,

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Rose's mum. And who might you three be?" I guess that makes the lady who walked us to the table Mrs. Potter.

"That's Rei, Dylan, and Scorpius," Lily said.

"How nice to meet all of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I say immediately, my aristocratic instincts kicking in.

"Well, everybody drink your tea now before it gets cold," Mrs. Potter says. We finished drinking our tea quickly.

"Come on guys, I'll give the grand tour," Lily said, hopping up from her chair," This, as you can tell, is the dining room, and through that door is the kitchen, and that's the hallway leading to the sitting room." She then walked to the sitting room and we followed.

"There's a loo in that room, the staircase going down leads to the basement, the glass door goes to the backyard, the rest of the hallway leads to the laundry room and a closet," Lily said, and then walked up a pair of stairs going up.

"This first door leads to our small library, that door leads to Nana and Grandpa's room, and then down that way is Uncle George's, Uncle Percy's, and Uncle Bill's old rooms. There are loos and what-nots scattered, there's a charm that makes certain rooms appear when you need them so you don't have to worry about it. To get to the third floor you go up this ladder," Lily explains. We all follow her up the ladder, Rei looking particularly amused.

"And this is the third floor where all the other bedrooms are. This floor has an extreme extension charm on it. This hallway has my mum's old room, Uncle Ron's old room, Uncle Charlie's old room, and then down this hallway is another hallway with everyone else's rooms. Over there is a trapdoor thing that you pull down to let down the staircase that goes to the attic. This concludes the grand tour," Lily finishes.

"Oooo ahhhhh," Dylan said, "It's so homely."

"Where are our rooms?" Rei asks.

"They're down this way. The doors have signs saying whose room is whose," Rose answers.

"So shall we unpack than?" I ask.

"Sure, afterwards we're eating supper. We'll tell you the rest of the plans after that," Al says.

"Let's go guys. I want to see what it looks like," Rei says.

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking sooo absurdly long to update and sorry that this chapter is really short :/ In happier news, thank you to blondewolf1, Chicagoman58312, and darksouleater for favoriting the story, and thanks to Bandia, kmt513, and KnightRazorMD for following :D I'll try and get the next chapter up earlier.**


	10. Burrow Part 2

**Albus POV:**

"Al, please help me. Look at me Al. Help me.," A familiar voice pleaded, "Please Al! Save me! Look at what they did Al! They did this to me!," The voice sounded like Rose, where is she?

"I can't see you Rosie. What's wrong?"

"HELP ME, SAVE ME!" She shrieked.

"It's too late for help Rosie darling. The process has gone too far for anyone to help you," A new voice said. He sounded dark and evil. Then Rose screamed. "It's too late to help anyone now," The voice said again. Images of everyone beaten and bloodied flew through my brain.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed.

**Lily POV:**

"Al! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up Al!" I screamed hysterically. I heard him thrashing in his sleep from my room and went to see what was going on. He was screaming, "Leave them alone." He's not waking up. Why isn't he awake?

He stopped moving.

"Al? Are you awake?" I asked timidly. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah," He said in a hoarse voice, "I suppose I am." I started sobbing, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Never do that again," I said through the sobs. Then dad and mum came in with Rose, Dylan, Rei, and Scorpius.

"Are you okay Al?," Dad asked.

"I hurt... everywhere," He answered.

"Seeing as you were pretty much convulsing," Dad said, "May I ask what you were dreaming about at the time?"

"Rose was sick.. or dying and screaming for help and I couldn't see her, and a voice said that it was too late to help her or anyone," Al summarized.

"I'm going to owl Hermione and ask her if this is serious or anything."

"Shouldn't you wait until a more.. appropriate time? She's sleeping," Mum said.

"Well, in that case, all of you little ones are going to sleep in the same room so someone can come and get us if it happens again. Understand?" Dad said. A round of sleepy okay's came from everyone.

We all got settled in Al's room pretty quickly, and fell asleep. Al didn't have anymore nightmares, but I doubt he even went back to sleep.

**Scorpius POV:**

Merlin Al's room is cold! I wonder what time it is? It can't be too late if it's still cold. Or can it? I finally open my eyes.

Only the girl's seem to have woken up. What's on Dylan's face? I moved closer.

"Holy shit nuggets dude! You've got full on make-up on." I tell the sleeping Dylan. He had bright blue yellow eyeshadow, blue cheeks, blue lipstick, and to top it all off, he had a huge blue bow in his hair. I looked over at Al to see what state he was in. His color seemed to be red.

Wait.. If they're all made up, then what do I look like? I look around for a mirror. Shit!

I ran down to the kitchen as fast as I could.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY FACE!"

"We thought it needed some sprucing up, and you gotta admit that you look very fine as a girl," Rei said, while Rose and Lily burst into fits of giggles.

"I DON'T CARE! TAKE IT OFF OF MY FACE!"

"Can't," Lily managed to get out through the giggles.

"What do you mean you can't! You guys did this!"

"It seems as if getting it off crossed our minds a tad too late, but it should come off by tomorrow," Rei answered.

"So you're telling me that I have to walk around looking like a very feminine Incredible Hulk all day?"

"A very smashing feminine Incredible Hulk, might I add," Rose said.

"Of course I look amazing, looking good is in the Malfoy blood. It's also rule #405, Always look sexy," I said.

"I wonder what's taking Al and Dylan so long," Lily said.

"They're still sleeping," I told them.

"Well there's food for you on the table," Rose said. She looked amazing, as always.

**Dylan POV:**

It smells like lemons... and broomsticks, and possibly pancakes. What an odd set of smells. Ooohh whatever it is, it's soft too. I wonder who's blanket I stole. It's probably Rei's or something. SHIT! It moves! This is not a blanket! Blankets do not move! Okay, don't panic. Just move away from the really soft not blanket. FUCK! It's holding onto me! What is this evil contraption! I guess it's time to open my eyes.

GAH! The not blanket has eyes! It also has some stylishly done make up.

"You have some extremely interesting facial expressions sometimes," The not blanket with eyes says.

"Eep! It speaks too!" I say out loud. The not blanket is slowly starting to resemble something more Albus like.

"Mmhmm, care to tell me what exactly is going on in your brain?"

"Well, you see I awoke to this amazing smell and this thing was really soft, so I decided it was Rei's blanket, and then you moved, so I naturally began to panic. Then I tried to move away from the unnamed not blanket, but I couldn't because you were holding onto me. Then well... you know what happened."

"Mhmm... do you know how you ended up in my uhh possession?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"So.. shall we get out of bed?"

"I suppose we shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

"By the way, what's with the make up?"

"I believe that someone **cough cough** Rei and Lily **cough cough** decided we needed a bit of pampering."

"Well in that case, you would make a very nice girl."

"Shut it!"

"Or what? Will you angrily braid my hair?"

"Nothing is keeping me from tickling you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" At this, I tackled him with tickles.

**A/N: This is another short chapter :( Sorry guys! Please review it would be amazing :)**


	11. Burrow Part 3

**Rei POV:**

It everyone _ages_ to get ready for the trip into the small muggle town by the Burrow. The make up on the boys only lasted 'till the end of breakfast, but we got loads of pictures of them. They threw a fit when they saw one of the pictures and, well, that ended with eggs on the ceiling and jam on a very tired Mrs. Potter's face. She scolded us and sent us to go get ready. Everyone kept fooling around and putting on the wrong items because all of our things got mixed together. When everyone finally looked acceptable to go out, Mrs. Weasley flooed in and is now examining Al for a wide variety of maladies and illnesses that could've cause his nightmare.

"And you're sure you haven't eaten any funny herbs or plants from the garden?" Mrs. Weasley asked for the third time.

"No, I'm positive I have not done anything of the sort," Al answers in an exasperated voice, "Can't we just go out now?"

"Very well then, you six can go now, but don't think that we're through with this," Mrs. Weasley said with a frown.

We started our trek to town. Technically, the walk there should've only taken about twenty or so minutes, but.. we got distracted.

"Guys look over there! Shh.. we have to be very quiet," Lily said.

"What are you looking at?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"The wild muggle camping in it's natural habitat. We don't want to scare it away," Lily said in terrible Australian accent, "Let's watch as it starts a fire by hand. Mesmerizing ain't it?"

Something fell from a tree and into a nearby bush.

"Eeep!" Rose half screamed, "What was that?"

"I.. I don't know," Lily stuttered, she paled, "We.. we should go now.. to the town."

We all quickly walked to the town. Everyone relaxed once we got into town.

**Lily POV:**

"Where should we go first?" Dylan asked.

"Uhh," Rose looked around, "I dunno."

"We should make a plan," Al said.

"But you're forgetting we don't really know where to go," I said.

"Let's just walk down the main street," Scorpius said.

"But where is that?" Rei asked.

"Uhh..," Dylan looked around, "Hey! Sir! Do you know how to get to the main street?"

"Well, ya kiddos just keep a' walkin down this street for," The old man paused here, " 'bout 5 minutes er so and then ya' turn left and keep walkin' 'till ya' reach the library, and that's the street ya kiddos are lookin' for."

"Thanks sir," Dylan said and we started walking.

"So we still haven't got a plan," Scor said.

"I think we'll just walk around aimlessly," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Rei said.

**Scorpius POV:**

Muggles are _the_ most annoying weird things on the planet. I mean, seriously? Who would want to even step foot in a _playground_? They're scary and yet there are fragile little kids EVERYWHERE! I will never understand how they think it's fun.

"SCOR! COME HERE!" Rose yells. Oh dear, what death trap are they going to make me go in this time?

"Come on sit down. It's not gonna bite you," Rose tries to coax me into sitting on the weird rubber thing attached with chain to a large structure.

"And what in Merlin's name is this monstrosity?"

"It's called a swing, you sit on it and it moves. Now hurry up, I'll push you."

"Doesn't that sound promising," I say as I sit down, "Now what is it's purpose again?"

"Just keep still and.. try not to scream," Rose says as she runs behind me, " 3! 2! 1!"

"Oof!" I shut my eyes in terror.

"Scor, it's okay to open your eyes ya' know." I slowly open my eyes.

"WHY AM I IN THE AIR!? WAIT! WHAT?"

"Come on Scorpy cakes, you have to admit that it's fun."

I give her a nasty look, "Fine! It's kind of amusing."

"Maybe I should get you on the tire swing..." Rose gives me a devious look.

"No. Whatever you're thinking of doing is not good for my sanity!"

"Too late," She yells as she grabs one of the chains and brings me to a wobbly stop, "Follow me!"

**Dylan POV:**

Well the visit to the village was successfully exciting.

We walked around aimlessly until we found a muggle playground and then we ate ice cream. After that we walked around more talking and laughing. After a while it started to get dark and we all rushed home.

"Goodness! You guys must be frozen! Let me go make some hot chocolate."Mrs. Potter said before she rushed to the kitchen.

"Albus, I've been reading through books all day and we'll have to discuss the only possible explanation after dinner," Mrs. Weasley said with a serious face.

"Rosie! Rosie!," A tiny Hugo screamed, "I drew you a picture!"

"Aww and what is it?" Rose asked.

"It's a.. a.. MANGO!" Hugo exclaimed.

"It's amazing," Rose said.

"IT'S NOT A MAZING, IT'S A MANGO!" Hugo said angrily. Rose giggled.

"Thank you Hugo," She said.

I wonder how my parents are doing. I think that they're in Australia right now. Maybe they're in Egypt. I hope they're safe with whatever it is they're doing. I hope they come home soon.

"Dylan? Are you in there?" Al asked.

"Hmm? Sure," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked worriedly.

"Just thinking about my parents. I want to see them again."

"They'll be back soon. We can send them an owl."

"I know," I sighed, "I just wish they'd stop traveling." I suddenly felt Albus's arms on me.

"It'll be okay."

"GUYS! DINNER'S READY!" Someone screamed from the kitchen.

"I don't want to get up."

"I don't want to either, but my stomach's all for it." All too quick, Al got up and started to pull me up.

"I guess we probably should eat," I said.

**AN: Sorry for taking so ridiculously long with this update. Huge thanks to Super Girl on Fire for motivating me to finish this chapter. The rest of the Burrow trip is probably going to get blurred into one chapter and then they're going to be back at school. Also, if anyone is interested in a RP forum, pm LaTashaMalfoy asking about it. It's 8th year after the war and there's a lot of empty character slots. Please read and review and be sexy penguins :)**


	12. Burrow Part 4

**Al's POV:**

I trudged over to the kitchen, excited to hear what Aunt Hermione had to say about the whole ordeal, sad to leave Dylan's problems unsolved.

"Come on, sit down," Dad said, in a gentle voice. I sighed and sat down in the rickety chair. Then Mum began to hand out food and drinks for everyone, in the traditional Weasley fashion.

"So, I was doing some reading," Aunt Hermione said in her intelligent voice, "And I came upon some interesting things." She paused to eat some peas. "I've concluded, that realistically, there's only one reasonable explanation." She took a sip of water. 'GET ON WITH IT!' I thought angrily in my mind. "You are a seer," She finished.

My entire world seemed to freeze for a moment.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"You are a seer," Aunt Hermione repeated, "Apparently, your grandmother was a supposed seer, but nobody thought it was possible, seeing as she was a muggle-born. It's also very rare for a boy to be a seer." She continued to explain more details, but I had stopped listening. I was worried, very worried.

This means Rose, Rose she's going to...

**Lily's POV:**

"AL!" I screamed as he slumped to the floor. Aunt Hermione stopped her lecture about seers and ran over to Al.

"Oh bloody hell!" Dad swore, as he carried Al to the living room. I looked at Rei with a surprised and confused expression.

Everyone followed Dad to the living room. Aunt Hermione was casting spells furiously, while Dad was checking Al to make sure he didn't hit anything on his way down to the floor.

Al woke up, confused.

"You always have had a flair for dramatics," Scor said from by the door. Al chuckled, and then winced.

"I've got a terrible head-ache," He complained.

"Other than that are you fine?" Aunt Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Al answered, yawning.

"I suppose it was shock, in that case," Aunt Hermione concluded. Al yawned again.

"Off to bed you go," Nana said, carrying a tray of cookies. Dad picked up Al again and carried him up the stairs, Nana trailing behind.

"I suppose we should get going too," Dylan said.

"S'ppose so," Rose agreed. We all sleepily trudged up the stairs, food forgotten.

**Rose POV:**

I tore through my room, looking for that one muggle thing that plays music.

"You can't hide from me forever Shiny," I warned it, looking through my bag once again.

"Aha!" I exclaimed quietly, careful not to have anyone overhear me. I put in my hear-phones and pressed play, and then quickly paused it.

"Ow!" I said, turning down the volume. I forgot how loud I left the volume.

I pulled out a book from my bag. It wasn't just any reading book, or textbook. It was one of Mrs. Malfoy's old diaries. I didn't mean to jip it from the Manor, it just, I dunno, happened. I couldn't help it! I was walking to the loo and I passed by this table in the hallway. It looked old, so I decided to take a peek, and see if there was anything interesting inside the single drawer. When I opened it, there was an overused, discarded scarf and he diary. I quickly nabbed both and kept walking. When I got home, I read through the diary, and realized that I had picked up one of the greatest love stories in the world, of how Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy fell in love.

I just couldn't bring myself to give it back. And then, when I unfolded the scarf, I found love letters. So many love letters. They were the sweetest things I'd ever read. I put the letters in a locked box, and put the scarf deep in my closet. I couldn't bring myself to part with the diary, in fear that someone would find it in my room. I put it in my bag before I left. This would be my fourth time reading it.

I snuggled up in my bed, and began to read, listening to the shiny.

**Rei POV:**

Where do I go now? I'm not in the mood to sleep. I walked around my tiny room, at least it seemed tiny after living in the Manor's enormous rooms and hallways.

I wonder what everyone else is doing.

I walked over to the window and watched rabbits and mice creep across the giant garden. I saw the spiders make new webs, while unfortunate flies got trapped in old ones. I looked at the birds, flying back to their nests. I followed the deers running through the trees.

Night is the most peaceful, yet dangerous time. Sometimes you're safe, other times you are in life-threatening danger.

Something in my brain began to scream at me, telling me to go to sleep. I plopped down in my bed, and tried to sleep with my thoughts racing through my mind.

**Dylan POV:**

'That little SHIT,' I ranted angrily in my head, 'How dare he think he can just go along his day scaring the the life out of me! Who does he think he is, fainting! I swear he doesn't even realize how much he scared me!' I sat down, I couldn't do anything. All of my thoughts were consumed by Al, the heart-attack causer himself, 'He's going to be the death of me! He'll cause my gray hairs and wrinkles! He'll be the reason! Let it be known!'

"Ugh," I groaned as I fell down on my bed, giving up on all hope.

I heard something crinkle under my pillow. It looked like an old, forgotten paper. I flipped it over and noticed something scribbled on the paper. It read:

_Now matter how much you love,_

_No matter how much you are loved,_

_Nothing will ever matter,_

_If the one you love,_

_Doesn't love you in return._

_- Arthur_

I smiled at relativity of the short, old poem. I wonder who Arthur is? I pondered this question as I put on my pajamas and pulled up my covers. I fell asleep fairly easily.

**Scorpius POV:**

Food! I want FOOD! FOOD is what I need! Why would Al chose _now_ to faint? I'm a growing boy! I hunger for food!

I looked around my small trunk, searching for anything resembling food. I found a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. I grabbed a random handful, hoping for the best. My face contorted into a look of disgust. I hate black pepper! I continued to chew on through the pain.

I looked around for something to relieve my discomfort. I found a glass of stale looking water, that had probably been there since the room had been furnished. I dared to take a sip of the nasty water.

"Oh," I choked, "Merlin that's nasty!" I spit the water out. I heard heavy footsteps outside my door. I froze. Something was slipped under my door. I waited until the footsteps went away to go near the door.

There was a note with a key tied to it. I was scared to read the note, but the Gryffindor inside of me took over.

_If it ever comes to it, run here. The key unlocks the door behind the mask._

There was an address scribbled on the back. Who gave this to me? Who would I meet there? Is this a trap? I shoved the note and key into my trunk. I suppose it could be useful in the end.

**Albus POV:**

I fail at sleeping. After dad carried me up into my room, I was consumed with worry.

I was ruining the entire week. I could tell everyone was stressed out, worrying about what would happen next. I wish this happened later. Why do bad things like this happen?

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about the story, I've just been, well the only way to put it is busy. :( Please review if you have anything to say even if it's completely random :) Hope you keep reading **


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading! :/ Things just went to hell and I couldn't get it done, but I'm going to get back on track! I got an idea and now I just have to get it written :) See you soon**


End file.
